memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Final Frontier
}} or }} | date = September 2287 | stardate = 8454.1 | author = J.M. Dillard | published = | format = paperback | pages = 311 | ISBN = ISBN 0671680080 | movie = movie | image = enterprise in the Great Barrier.jpg | release = | story = William Shatner, & | screenplay = | director = William Shatner | producer = | comic cover = final Frontier comic.jpg | comic cover artist = Roger Stine | writer = Peter David | penciller = James W. Fry | inker = Arne Starr | colorist = | letterer = | editor = | comic publisher = DC Comics | comic published = | comic pages = | comic printed = | comic ISBN = | comic omnibus = }} Description :The planet Nimbus III. A desolate, forbidding world, situated in the heart of the Neutral Zone. Unremarkable, except for one thing: Nimbus III is the site of an unprecedented attempt at co-operation among the galaxy's three major powers. Here, to this "Planet of Galactic Peace", the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Federation have all sent ambassadors, who are working together to develop the planet - an experiment that, if it succeeds, could transform the galactic balance of power. :But now terrorists have seized control of Nimbus III. And when Captain Kirk and the crew of the attempt a dramatic rescue, they discover a threat unlike any they have ever faced. A threat that will force them to confront their inner demons on their own, secret pasts - and the forbidden secrets that lie at the center of the galaxy itself… Summary The story begins in a vast desert, where an unnamed individual is digging in a field full of holes. Then, in the distance, the man spots a man on horseback. He pulls out his rock thrower. The man arrives and uses an odd psychiatric exercise to take all the pain away from the man. The man soon becomes overwhelmed and seemingly enters himself into the servitude of the man. The man then reveals himself to be a Vulcan. Meanwhile, on Earth, Captain James T. Kirk, Mr. Spock, and Doctor Leonard McCoy are enjoying much needed shore leave. Captain Kirk is climbing the tall El Capitan mountain in Yosemite. He almost falls to his death but is saved by Mr. Spock, who is wearing flotation boots. On board the U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-A, Montgomery Scott and Nyota Uhura encounter a message from Starfleet, calling them all back to duty. Back on the planet, an army lead by the mysterious Vulcan conquers a town called Paradise City and holds the Federation ambassador, St. John Talbot, the Klingon ambassador, Korrd, and the Romulan ambassador, Caithlin Dar, hostage. This prompts Starfleet to send Captain Kirk and the Enterprise-A. Spock notices the Vulcan, whom he identifies as Sybok, the fully Vulcan child of his father, Sarek, and a Vulcan princess named T'Rea. A villainous Klingon named Klaa and his first officer, Vixis, soon set their sights on Captain Kirk. Captain Kirk and his crew, aboard the barely functional Enterprise-A arrive at the planet, Nimbus III in the Neutral Zone. Here, Sybok is able to capture the Enterprise-''A, despite the efforts of the crew. Soon, the whole crew, save for Kirk, Scotty, Spock, and McCoy are under Sybok's mental influence. They hide away in an undership compartment. Sybok confronts them, and tells them of his quest to find the planet of Vulcan mythology known as Sha-Ka-Ree, which is the place where God dwells. He believes it lies at the center of the galaxy. He then uses his powers to depict scenes of pain from each of their lives. Spock is shown how, when he was born, his father rejected him as too human. McCoy is shown his ailing father, and how he took him off life support a few days before a cure was found for the disease he was suffering from. He also subjected Kirk to his own painful scenario. The ''Enterprise-A then arrives at the Galactic Center, when the Klingon Bird-of-Prey under the command of Captain Klaa arrives. The ship is able to defeat the evil Klaa and Vixis and beam down to the planet, where they see a lifeform that attempts to claim godship. When Sybok learns it is not God, he sacrifices himself so the crew can escape. Then, Kirk and his crew set out for the Final Frontier. References Characters Movie characters :Robert Bennett • Pavel Chekov • Caithlin Dar • Amanda Grayson • J'Onn • James T. Kirk • Klaa • Korrd • David Andrew McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Morek • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • St. John Talbot • Tarag • The One • T'Rea • T'Sai • Nyota Uhura • Vixis • Nimbus III horse Christopher Columbus • John Masefield • Herman Melville Novelization characters :Arreed • Bob Caflisch • Pavel Chekov • Caithlin Dar • Amanda Grayson • Jesha • J'Onn • James T. Kirk • Klaa • Korrd • Krell • Kumiko • David Andrew McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Morek • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Storel • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • St. John Talbot • Tarag • The One • T'Lar • T'Rea • T'Sai • Nyota Uhura • Vixis • Weisel • Helene Weisel Sarah Susan Eckert • Kamarg • George Samuel Kirk, Jr. • Kruge • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • John Masefield • Herman Melville • Harry Mudd • Liam James O'Malley • Peter Preston • Khan Noonien Singh • Hosato Sulu • Shimizu Hana Sulu • Surak • Gillian Taylor • Zaara Comic adaptation characters :Robert Bennett • Pavel Chekov • Caithlin Dar • Amanda Grayson • J'Onn • James T. Kirk • Klaa • Korrd • David Andrew McCoy • Leonard McCoy • Sarek • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Sybok • St. John Talbot • The One • Nyota Uhura • Vixis • Nimbus III horse John Masefield • Herman Melville Locations :Earth • Eden • El Capitan • Ganjitsu • Gol • Great Barrier • Half Dome • Hall of Ancient Thought • Ishikawa • Luna • Merced River • Neutral Zone • Nimbus III • Nimbus corridor • Paradise City • Qui'Tu • Sha Ka Ree • Vulcan (planet) • Vorta Vor • Yosemite National Park Altair • Andor • Atlanta • Capella • Charulh • Genesis Planet • Highlands • Mount Seleya • Regulus • Rigel • San Francisco • Scotland • Sistine Chapel • Sol • Stonehenge • Tamaka • Valhalla • Xenar Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • • • ( ) • Pioneer 10 Spacedock • • Races and cultures :Andorian • Felinoid • Human • Klingon • • Rigellian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vulcan • Vulcanoid Charulhan • Orion States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Service • Galactic Army of Light • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Klingon High Council • Kolinahru • Operations Command • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Operations • United Federation of Planets New Cetacean Institute Titles and ranks :adept • admiral • cadet • captain • chief engineer • commander • crewman • defense attorney • diplomat • doctor • Elder • engineer • farmer • first officer • general • governor • gunner • Heretic • High Master of the Kolinahru • helmsman • homesteader • magician • miner • navigator • pirate • priestess • programmer • security • Shiav • Watcher • warrior Science and technology :access code • astrophysics • • backpack • binoculars • black hole • blood • blowscreen • booster rocket • brain • bridge • brig • cargo net • chariot • cloaking device • command chair • communicator • communications terminal • compass • coolant • corridor • dedication plaque • defense station • deflector shield • dilithium • Dutch oven • emergency signaling apparatus • flashlight • force field • force shield • frying pan • gamma radiation • gas • Genesis Device • Gravitic mine • gravity • gravity boot • Grommet • Holos • Hydrovent • hypospray • infrared • intercom • jamming device • knife • levitation boots • library computer • Life Preserver • log recorder • mind-sifter • neutron star • nitrogen • observation lounge • oxygen • periscope • phaser • photon torpedo • pipe gun • polymer • quarters • recreation deck • respirator • rope • saddle • security code • shuttle bay • sickbay • skimmer • spotlight • sword • thruster • tractor beam • transporter • transporter room • tricorder • turbolift • Turbo shaft 3 • Universal translator • viewscreen • Vulcan harp • white hole • wide dispersal electromag cushion Other references :1902 • 20th century • Akraana • angel • assassination • banishment • bean • belt (clothing) • blouse • • camping • Camptown Races • cape • Cassandra • cedar • Chort • cloak (clothing) • coffee • cot • demon • desert • English language • evergreen • fal-tor-pan • farm • Federation Standard • Flarg • fly • food pack • forest • fruit juice • Gaelic • God • Great Drought • gremlin • hawk • Heaven • Hell • hiking • hiking boot • horse • humpback whale • Irish • jol yIchu' • juniper • katra • kayaking • kellicam • Kentucky Bourbon • Khosarr • kilometer • Kolinahr • Kroykah • Ktorr Skann • lemon • Lia • marshmallow • mining • Morse code • mosquito • mountain • Moon Over Rigel VII • Neutral Zone Treaty • onyx • Pack Up Your Troubles • Paradise Saloon • personnel file • pickle • pine • Priority Seven • pyrrhoneuritis • Qual se tu • Reah • red alert • robe • rock climbing • Romulan ale • Row Row Row Your Boat • Russian • Russian language • Scotch whisky • Sea-Fever • sequoia • shore leave • Slava Borgu • sleeping bag • Surakian • Surakian Peace Prize • timber • Thirelian mineral water • T'hy'la • tobacco • trap • tree • Trihr wood • Tsemu • Vre'katra • Vulcan language • Vulcan nerve pinch • water • water pool • Weisel's Grocery • year Appendices Related media *''The Q Continuum'' (TNG novel trilogy) :The God-impersonating being established in The Final Frontier is identified as The One in The Q Continuum trilogy, which is effectively a prequel and sequel to the god character in The Final Frontier establishing his back story and eventual fate. Images Movie images theOne.jpg|The One. sybok.jpg|Sybok. nCC1701A.jpg|The . caithlin Dar.jpg|Caithlin Dar. klingon helmsman STV.jpg|Tarag. klingon weapons officer STV.jpg| . starTrekVFanDance.jpg bennet.jpg j'Onn.jpg sarek and Spock, The Final Frontier.jpg sybokLeads.png enterprise in the Great Barrier.jpg rushmore.jpg el Capitan.jpg paradise City.jpg caithlin Dar.jpg klaa.jpg stJohnTalbot.jpg korrd.jpg david McCoy.jpg Novel adaptation images trekV.jpg|Cover image. Comic adaptation images final Frontier comic.jpg|Cover image. mccoyDCst5.jpg spockDCst5.jpg kirkDCst5.jpg ent1701A-DCst5.jpg rock climbing DC Comics.jpg scotty tool belt DC Comics.jpg morse code DC Comics.jpg marshmallow DC Comics.jpg galactic Army of Light DC Comics.jpg korrd DC Comics.jpg tsemu DC Comics.jpg st John Talbot DC Comics.jpg jesha DC Comics.jpg arreed DC Comics.jpg david Andrew McCoy DC Comics.jpg gods DC Comics.jpg Connections Timeline | nextpocket = In the Name of Honor | voyages1 = TOSmov | adbefore1 = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh | adafter1 = In the Name of Honor | voyages2 = | adbefore2 = | adafter2 = | timeframe = Timeframe3 | primary = 2287 | date1 = 2229 | prevdate1 = Burning Dreams | nextdate1 = Burning Dreams | date2 = 2230 | prevdate2 = Burning Dreams | nextdate2 = Sarek | date3 = 2254 | prevdate3 = Shadows on the Sun | nextdate3 = The Cage }} External links * * category:tOS novelizations category:movies